


A Man Worth Dying For

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, But here it is, Death, Flowers grow in lungs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?, enjoy, hanahaki, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: Phichit develops Hanahaki disease, when is basically a made up disease where if someone has unrequited love then flowers develop in their lungs and eventually pierces their heart. Anyway, enjoy.





	A Man Worth Dying For

It all started when I first saw him dancing to Viktors performance. He looked so beautiful and majestic. I remember being mesmerized by his dancing, I couldn’t take my eyes away. That's when it started, the pain. At first I thought it was just anxiety but oh I was so wrong. A few weeks later, that's when I knew. it all started when I was hanging with Yuuri, We were walking to meet Viktor at some restaurant I can't remember now, but that's not important. The Pain came back, worse than before. I crumbled onto the ground and began coughing, what was different from all the other times that I’ve coughed is that I started coughing up crimson flowers. Yuuri knelt down next to me and put a hand on my back, I felt my heart stop temporarily. He mentioned some sort of disease, and something about unrequited love. I remember thinking, “Who do I love that doesn't love me back? It took me several more weeks to realize to late who I loved. A week past by and the coughing only got worse. I went to see a doctor and he told me I had hanahaki disease. He told me that I could either confess to the person or have surgery to get it removed but I will never have feelings for the person again. How could I confess to someone that I didn’t know that I loved. And what If this person liked me back, then what? Another week past and I ended up bedridden. Yuuri and Viktor came to visit me alot, and alot of my other friends came to. But Yuuri stayed the most. He would hold my hands while I coughed and clean whatever mess I made while doing so. He told me several times to go for the surgery but i refused. I couldn’t do that, I just couldn't. It wasn’t until the last week that I realised who it was. I was in bed and Yuuri was getting me a tissue and a cold cloth. He sat next to me and started stroking my hair while I wiped my face off. I began crying, I couldn’t understand how this could happen to me.I did nothing wrong. Yuuri pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. I blushed and snuggled into his neck. i instantly felt better. I thought, Maybe this isn’t so bad, dying in the arms of my best friend. And then it struck me, everytime we hugged, helld hands, talked, everything, I felt worse, my chest would hurt worse, i would cough more when he was around. It all made sense. I could feel my head spin and my heart hurt, It was now or never. i told him that I loved him, I looked into my eyes and cried, He told me he loved me to but as a friend. I felt my heart shatter, like I lost everything. I hugged him as tight as I could untill My grip failed and I fell back on the bed, I remember Yuuri crying saying that he would miss me, and then It all ende


End file.
